Taken
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: M-21 was missing. He had to be in a fight, so all Tao and Takeo had to do was find him and help him out, like always. Right?


**Summary** : M-21 was missing. He had to be in a fight, so all Tao and Takeo had to do was find him and help him out like always. Right?

Post season 4.

* * *

 **Taken  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

M-21 was missing. Not officially — no-one had heard from him for hours, but his phone was out of service. That wouldn't happen unless he'd broken it. Or someone else had broken it when they were fighting.

"Next time," Takeo heard Tao mutter as they rooftop hopped, "I'm going to install something that sends out an alert and last known position when the phone breaks."

Takeo nodded, saving his breath for jumping and scanning the skyline for smoke. There hadn't been anything on the news about disturbances yet, but it still took time before reports started coming in. They hadn't heard anything from the KSA either, which meant they had to search everywhere themselves.

He spotted something from the corner of his eyes and swerved towards it, Tao following his lead. Two people, one crouched the other. The one on the ground was shirtless and had short, silver hair.

"Dammit!" he hissed, yanking his gun out. He aimed and pulled the trigger.

He missed, the agent leaping away and didn't look back as they kept going, leaving M-21 alone.

"Tao-!"

"Got it!"

Takeo landed on M-21's rooftop and jumped off again, intending to chase down the agent while Tao looked after M-21.

"Wh - Tak-!"

He whirled at Tao's warning, trying to find the new attacker. He raised his arms in time to protect his vital areas but grunted as his sides were shredded.

He landed, the wounds already healing as he pointed the muzzle of his gun in the direction of the attack.

Wait.

He jerked the nose up, his eyes going wide.

"M, what the h-"

" _Bastards_!" M-21 roared, slashing at Takeo again.

Takeo jumped out the way, the spot he'd been standing on disintegrating under force of the blow, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"M, it's us!" Tao tried again, backing away when M-21 leapt at him instead. "We're not your enemies!"

"You are," M-21 hissed, swinging at Tao. "You _killed my comrade_!"

" _We're_ your comrades," Takeo said, not pointing his guns at M-21. His tranq bullets were loaded though, so if they couldn't talk M-21 down, he would use them. He just hoped he wouldn't have to.

" _Liar_!" M-21 snarled at Takeo. "I've never seen you before!"

If M-21 thought he'd never seen them before, and they'd killed _a_ comrade... Takeo shared a look with Tao, who gave him a short, wide-eyed nod.

M-21 thought they'd killed _M-24_.

M-21 couldn't have been that mistaken that quickly without help. He must have been mind controlled, or part of his memories wiped.

If it was mind control, they could try help M-21 break out of it; if his memories were wiped... They could only hope Frankenstein knew a way to reverse it.

"S'true!" Tao said, scrambling away when M-21 whirled on him again, the rooftop exploding under M-21's slash. "We've known each other for months!"

"Stop trying to confuse me!" M-21 snarled, lunging at Tao instead. "You're fucking lying!"

No point trying to convince him then. It would be faster to knock M-21 out in case the agent came back to attack them in the confusion.

The way M-21 was swinging, even though his attacks were stronger than what he used in spars, they were also wilder and easier to read.

M-21 leaving himself open like that would help since neither of them were specialised in close combat. Takeo raised his guns again, aiming for M-21's non-vital areas. 

Takeo panted as M-21 collapsed, Tao's electricity still arcing for a few seconds around M-21's body. M-21 had caught him off a few times, taking out the ground he'd been standing on or whirling on him faster than Takeo had anticipated. There had been a few instances when Takeo had seen M-21 pause, his abilities probably not matching up with what he 'knew', but then M-21 had kept on attacking them, grief and rage igniting again.

He pressed a hand to his side, the blood trickling through his fingers.

"Whew," Tao said, rubbing an arm as he coaxed his cables back. "That…wasn't fun. We should probably work on our close combat." He pulled out his phone and grimaced at the screen. "Boss and the others found the rest of the agents."

Takeo turned, scanning the skyline. To the west was a thick plume of smoke, the underside lit by fire. That had to be where they were.

"We can't leave M-21 here though," Tao muttered, his phone beeping as he sent a text.

He nodded. Of course not. Most of their fights ended with their opponents' death — after that, they left the bodies for either the KSA to pick up, or they cleaned the bodies up themselves so Frankenstein could find out what other techniques the Union was using.

"We'll take him home," Takeo said, dragging his gaze away from the smoke. The problem was if there were more of the agents that could influence memories. …They would trust the others could hold their own in a fight like they had before. They needed to look after M-21.

"We'd better do it fast," Tao said, picking M-21 up in his arms and leaned M-21's head against his shoulder. "I think he's already waking up."

It wasn't surprising, knowing M-21's healing.

Takeo leapt towards home, his guns drawn in case the agent hadn't run away and was waiting to ambush them.

If they were lucky, whatever had affected M-21 would have worn off by the time he regained consciousness. 

Tao dashed in as soon as Takeo opened the front door and he glanced at the skyline before closing the door. They hadn't been attacked on the way home, but that didn't mean they weren't followed. Neither of them bothered with the lights, not when that wasted time and they knew where everything was anyway.

The majority of Takeo's wounds had healed, though there were a couple that ached when he overreached.

"He's stirring," Tao said as he laid M-21 out on the scanner bed, tying him to it with his cables.

Takeo nodded, digging through one of Frankenstein's cupboards. He was sure — found it. Frankenstein had made sedatives that were specific to each of them, in case they'd needed them.

Takeo pulled out the vial and a syringe and as he walked over, M-21's eyes flew open.

"Hey, M, it's u-"

"I know who you fucking are!" M-21 snarled, peeling his lips back to bare his teeth as he struggled against Tao's cables.

Takeo's stomach sank. M-21 remembered what had just happened, but nothing else.

"No, you don't," Tao said, his voice soft as Takeo opened the wrapper around the syringe and the sound snapped M-21's attention to him.

M-21's eyes were too wide even as he glared at Takeo while he drew the sedative into the syringe.

"Sorry," Takeo murmured as he slid the needle in, knowing how M-21 would react that.

"You fucking _aren't_ -!"

Before Takeo had emptied it, M-21's breathing was already starting to even out. He was still trying to struggle against Tao's cables when his head dropped back.

Tao caught his head before it hit the table. He exhaled, brushing M-21's hair away from his face after setting M-21's head down. "So, okay," Tao said, clapping his hands. "The usual tests — blood and scan -can't do the urine test, obviously- so everything's ready for when Boss comes back!"

Because the rest of the household _were_ coming back. There was no doubt about that.

Takeo busied himself with getting all the syringes and preparing the tables the others might be need while Tao scanned M-21.

"I don't see anything majorly different," Tao said, bringing up M-21's most recent scans to compare. "Wait, okay, there's a couple tiny spots that are a bit darker than before."

Tao drummed his fingers on the monitor, tapping the tip of a slipper on the floor as Takeo collected M-21's blood.

"So how're you feeling?" Tao asked him, nudging an elbow once Takeo had finished collecting the blood and processed it.

"All right," Takeo said, giving him a small smile. "Better than before. You?"

Tao blew the air through his teeth, ruffling his hair away from his face. "I'll feel better once everyone's back and we know what's wrong with M."

The main lab doors opened and they jerked their heads up towards it.

Frankenstein stepped in. Alone. His cuffs were torn, the edges bloody and blood speckled the rest of him, but that seemed to be the extent of the damage.

"Boss!"

Frankenstein smiled. "We're all right," he said as he walked in. "They're all resting upstairs. We found the Union team — it seemed they specialised in mind control and interpersonal conflicts."

All of them? Damn. But if Frankenstein seemed mostly untouched…

"They hadn't anticipated there being nobles in the vicinity, and were unprepared to combat beings who were immune to their drugs." Frankenstein's smile turned sharp.

So if he and Tao had gone to help, they would have made things worse if they had been affected like M-21.

"How is he?" Frankenstein asked, pulling his glasses out of a pocket (unbroken or cracked) and slipping them on before peering at the monitor.

"He woke up," Tao said. "He still didn't recognise us though."

"I'd gathered as such," Frankenstein said, looking over to give them a small, reassuring smile. "Or else he wouldn't still be restrained."

Tao chuckled, the sound weak. "Yeah..."

"His blood report?"

"It should be ready soon," Takeo said.

Now, the blood analyser beeping.

Frankenstein brought up the new results and hummed. "It seems to be an improvised-" The word was said with disgust. "-and stronger version of the drug the Union uses to erase memories. As well as elements to help with suggestion."

"Will he get them back?" Tao asked, fidgeting again. "His memories."

"He should get the majority of them back," Frankenstein said. Takeo exhaled in relief. "Though they may be vague recollections rather than his full memories."

Takeo stilled. He had hoped…

Frankenstein nodded, glancing at both of them. "The Union's memory drug destroys neurons to make a person lose memories. But," he added, "brains are amazingly malleable. New connections can still be made to old memories, even if it's through different paths.

"M-21 needs to be reminded - _slowly_ , Tao; please don't pull out your photo album and overwhelm him- of what has happened previously so his brain can try to reach those memories again and remake new connections."

Tao snapped out a salute. "Understood, Boss."

Frankenstein closed the gap between them, and laid a hand on each of their shoulders. "Don't rush him, or expect instant results — this is not the same as your enhanced healing."

Takeo nodded, seeing Tao do the same. It was tempting to do that, but...

Tao chuckled again, this time sounding more natural. "If we did that and kept acting like we know M-21 when he doesn't know us, that'd just drive him further away."

And that was the last thing they wanted. 

M-21 didn't know where he was. There was something soft under him, fabric that wasn't dusty under the light touch of his fingertips.

And yet...

The room smelled of him. What he was lying on emanated his scent. The room didn't smell like he'd just arrived, but it was like the room he'd shared with his comrades with for years.

His comrades...

He fought to keep his breathing even, hearing movement on the other side of the room, trying to not clench his hands like his heart was doing.

His comrades were dead. All of them now. M-24… He hadn't been there for his comrade, hadn't been there to _protect_ him. If he'd been with M-24 when his comrade had been attacked, maybe he would still be alive.

But where was he now? He last remembered being sedated in a lab, but that wasn't where he was now. There was no reek of chemicals, blood or sweat that all labs shared. Except there was some blood and sweat in the room — all his, but not to the same degree. It only lingered, the scents old.

Like he'd been there for months.

Had they been erasing his memory for that long? How many times had he woken up in this room with no recollection of what happened? What had he done or found out that they'd erased his memory for it?

But if that was true, his brain should have been ripped to pieces from overusing the Union's drug. Unless he couldn't even tell how he used to think anymore. He _felt_ the same, but it wasn't as if he had anything to compare with.

Aside from the two people, the room was quiet. There was no hum of machinery that could be felt through the walls or floor (but that could be because of what he was on top of).

His nose could only tell him so much so he cracked open his eyes and peered in that direction.

Whoever they were, they hadn't tried to keep out of his line of sight, both of them sitting at a desk pushed up against the wall.

This wasn't a Union lab. Not one M-21 had been in before. There was a light blue wallpaper and _carpet_.

The room had to be made just to disorient him further. He wasn't restrained in any way, his hands and feet unbound.

It was the two agents from before sitting by the desk, the ones who kept insisting he knew them. They were probably going to keep doing the same.

If this wasn't the Union, they must have grabbed him for the Union's secrets.

Hah. Like he knew anything.

That wasn't the only way to find out what the Union knew. His body didn't feel like it had been experimented on or checked, but that could have been something done months ago that he had already healed from.

Except...

There had been that initial jump in his heartbeat when he'd woken up somewhere unfamiliar (except it _was_ familiar something else was telling him), but after that, it had settled down.

He didn't feel wary or tense with them in the room.

No, that wasn't quite right.

He felt _safe_.

And the agents knew he was awake, the beep of a phone and a rustle of a page flip filling the room. Pretending they hadn't noticed.

He didn't like keeping himself in a weaker position, and there was no point pretending when they already knew he was awake.

He opened his eyes and sat up. There was no wave of dizziness or light-headedness, so there hadn't been any drugs in his system for a while. Just thinking that made him remember the long-haired agent sedating him and he gritted his teeth, making sure it didn't show on his face. How long ago had that been now?

He had to keep thinking. He couldn't - couldn't let his anger at M-24's killers overtake him again. They were stronger than him, playing with him through the entire fight. But that had also been because-

"Sooo," the one with short, black hair said, "how're you feeling?"

"Fine," M-21 said as he took in the rest of the room now that he had a better view of it. It was sparsely decorated compared to some places he'd seen, but it was still more furnished than any of the Union rooms he had to stay in that wasn't a lab. They'd put him on a fucking _bed_ , one with an actual mattress. No wonder it had felt weird.

There were no mirrors embedded into the walls either. Good. Not that there wouldn't be cameras also watching him, but he felt marginally better without the constant reminder.

"I'm Tao," the black-haired one said, smiling as he pointed a finger at himself, "and this is Takeo." He waved to the other agent.

"You already know who I am." Or at least the series he was part of, since...Tao had kept calling him that.

Tao's smile flickered for a second. "Heh, yeah."

"We're gonna go cook breakfast, if you wanna come," Tao said, standing up and slipping the phone into a trouser pocket. "It's down the stairs and then straight ahead."

M-21 pursed his lips as Takeo stood up as well and they both left. That was it? They weren't forcing him to go? Or was it he had no choice and had to?

Nothing happened when he didn't follow. No-one burst in the door to drag him out, threatened he had to go _or else_ , and no voice over a speaker did the same.

A minute passed, and nothing.

M-21 edged off the bed, preparing for something when he placed his feet on the ground.

Still nothing.

Letting a small frown tug his lips, he started investigating the room, wanting to see how far the observers' patience went.

There was a small notebook in the drawer of the bedside table. Inside were a couple of drawings, mostly of things around the room. There had been a couple pages torn out, the scribbled out scores from those pages hard enough to go through to the next couple of pages. It wasn't interesting, so he put it back.

The other drawers were filled with different kinds of clothing and couple of a small knick knacks like pens or chargers.

There was picture frame on the desk that looped through a number of photos. A couple of the pictures were of him and someone else, usually Tao or Takeo, but there were a few of some people M-21 didn't recognise. There were also a few photos of a group of brats (children) that -

What.

M-21 frowned, waiting for the photos to cycle through again. Nothing new came with the other photos, aside from the distaste of how the shots could have been faked, and when the...brats showed up again, M-21 nodded, stepping back. It must have been whatever he'd been drugged with that had tried to correct his thoughts.

He continued investigating the rest of the room. There were t-shirts folded into one of the drawers, a range of being one colour to striped.

He frowned again, leaning closer to the drawer, sniffing. The clothes smelled like him, but there was also the faint scent of Tao and Takeo, and a third person he couldn't identify.

Hah, so it _was_ a trick. They had fluffed up the space with their own clothes to make it look like he lived here. And-

Since when had his sense of smell been _that_ good? He was sure it was - had been more sensitive than '24's, but he couldn't identify people by their scent before. Not unless he'd been standing next to them.

It was like he'd been enhanced further, but _that_ was impossible. Once a modified human had been enhanced, they couldn't go through it again. Everyone knew that at the Union.

He stared down at his hands out of habit after the first time he'd discovered his transformation.

His hands were a different shade than what he remembered them being, like he'd been out in the sun more.

More clues he was missing a large chunk of his memory. If he _had_ somehow been enhanced, how had that affected his transformation? The fight he'd had against Tao and Takeo… He remembered _that_ and he was _so much stronger_ than what he used to be. Faster, strong enough to rip through the building. How…

He was getting distracted again.

Where _was_ he? And after all the time he'd spent exploring the room, he still hadn't been called away.

He didn't go to the door Tao and Takeo left through, going for the other door in the room. It led to a bathroom. This room that seemed to be his had its own bathroom? That couldn't be right. There was a couple of towels there, a toothbrush and toothpaste inside a glass and a few bottles in the shower.

There was nothing else there and M-21 left there and headed for the door Tao and Takeo went through.

It led to a corridor with carpet and wallpapered walls like 'his' room. The ceiling had a chandelier rather than strip lighting.

He turned his head at a breeze and-

What.

It was a balcony. An _open_ balcony.

He could leave right now and nothing could stop him. There were two storey houses across from where the balcony was and that was a jump he could drop down with no problem.

Why would they leave it open?

He walked over and braced his hands on the railing, looking out. It was a residential area and going by the other houses, this building had to look the same on the outside.

A house being used as a front for a lab. It wasn't that unusual, but the Union liked making businesses or offices their fronts, because it was less suspicious to have a large number of people moving in and out of it.

He could hop over the railing right now. Make a run for it before the security could react and start hunting him down. But he'd spent enough time hovering there that they must have started preparing already.

And he didn't want to.

M-21 frowned, peering down at the grass below him. He didn't want to run. Why?

There was no reason to.

He was safe here.

Was he really? But those were his feelings towards the building.

He could still be being controlled without realising, but it _felt_ real.

But even if he did feel safe here, that didn't negate the fact that Tao and Takeo had killed '24.

Except who had told him _that_?

A Union agent.

How - M-21 gripped the railing, _wanting_ to transform his hands to dig his claws into it. How could he have trusted another agent's words like that? The Union _loved_ messing with their subjects' heads and making them fight each other.

He couldn't trust what he knew and what he (didn't) remember, so he had to trust his heart. And it was telling him he wanted to stay here.

He flexed his hands on the railing. If the agent _had_ lied to him, then where was '24? Had he left him somewhere without realising it?

No answer came. Whatever had been done to his memories was permanent. _Shit_.

That didn't explain the small flashes and corrections he'd already been having though.

M-21 shook his head, letting go of the balcony and dropped his arms.

Tao and Takeo seemed like they knew him. Maybe they knew what had happened to '24 and why he was even in this place. It was a start, and better than nothing.

He turned around and headed for the stairs.

His nose twitched at the scent of food and. Hn. There was the pang in his stomach that he usually had after needing to heal a bad injury, but there was no familiar ache when he hadn't eaten in a long time. So he seemed well-fed here.

Down the stairs and straight ahead. The door was ajar, the smell getting stronger, hissing accompanying it.

When he opened it, Tao and Takeo were there, their backs to him as they cooked something on the stove. Even then, he could see the pink aprons they'd put on.

A flash of pink gloves and a bubble filled sink.

M-21 shook his head at the image, his brow creasing. Something else he'd forgotten? Something else he was trying to remember? It wasn't something that had happened at the Union…

Tao must have heard him, because he'd turned to look at him. "Hey!" Tao waved, a skillet in hand. "We're nearly done here."

M-21 eyed them both, his lips pursed. "What happened to '24?" He was sure they wouldn't bring him up if he didn't and he _needed_ to know. He braced himself, the ache already crushing his heart at the thought.

Tao blinked, startled. Then he glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah..."

"We weren't here when it happened," Takeo said, his words slow, and M-21 focused on him. Takeo was studying his face. "You would have to ask Frankenstein or Raizel-nim-"

A sense of _power_ associated with those names. Flicking black and all-encompassing red. Except his stomach lurched at the red for some reason. He didn't want to see it again. Scared _for_ the red, not _of_ it. Why…?

"-for more details, but you told us he sacrificed his life to protect the children from Jake."

The children? The children he had a photo of? From _Jake_? Why would '24-? They _knew_ they could never hope to even hit Jake unless they'd caught him off guard and they'd fought him together.

Why would '24 throw his life away like that, and why did he have a photo of the cause of '24's death?

"And then what?" M-21 said, flexing his hands.

"Well," Tao said, putting some of the food from the pan onto a plate, "you got adopted here."

"Adopted," M-21 repeated, frowning.

Tao waved the skillet again. "Not officially, obviously, but that's basically what happened. Boss and Raizel-nim took us all in after we deserted the Union."

M-21 sucked in a breath. He couldn't have heard that right. There was no way the Union would have allowed him to run. Failed experimental material or not, he still held the Union's secrets in his body.

Something else slotted into place. If these two had deserted the Union then they were the, "DA-5."

He frowned after he said that. That was something else that was off. It wasn't right. The reason why didn't come to him though.

Tao beamed. "Yeah!"

M-21 stared at him.

He got a blink in return.

"What is it now?" M-21 asked since it was obvious Tao or Takeo wasn't going to give him more information. Because they thought he already knew, or something else?

"So, you know that's wrong?" Tao asked, watching him.

"Yeah." M-21's frown deepened. "You're keeping something from me." It was obvious from how they weren't answering his question.

"Well," Tao said, rubbing the back of his neck again, "not really. Sorta. You know how you've lost a couple of months?" He gestured to his own head, then quirked a smile when M-21 narrowed his eyes at him. "We know you and we know you'd figure it out."

They knew him that well and trusted his wit that much, huh...

"You were hit with stronger version of the Union memory drug last night," Tao continued, carrying a couple of plates to the table in the other room. M-21 walked with him part of the way, so he could see both Tao and Takeo at the same time. "We're not sure how much you lost, but it's a pretty safe bet everything from when you've been staying here, maybe some more."

M-21 nodded at that, the information matching up. He didn't recognise the house at all.

Tao hummed while Takeo put down a glass jug of water in the centre of the table. "Boss said the drug only stops you from accessing your memories — you've still got them, but it's just getting to them that's the problem."

M-21 kept looking at him.

"And Boss said to _not_ inundate you with everything we've ever done with you so we don't overwhelm you," Tao said, undoing his apron and folding it over twice before draping it over the back of his chair. "He said most of 'em'll come back."

Why...

Tao smiled again. "Boss is nice like that. He enjoys looking after us."

…They could read him so easily he didn't even have to ask his question.

"And what do you do in return?" There had to be a catch. Frankenstein couldn't look after people for free.

"Basically, this," Tao said, waving a hand over the table as he sat down.

" _We_ do," Takeo corrected with a wry smile, already sitting down.

"Heh, okay, you and M-21 clean up the dishes," Tao said. That did explain the brief flash M-21 saw. "And I look after the children when they come over. We protect the school together."

"And that's it," M-21 said, not believing them. Frankenstein and Raizel-nim were protecting them from the _Union_ and in return they cleaned up the house? There had to be something else.

"We also taste test the ramen recipes Frankenstein wants to try for Raizel-nim," Takeo said.

"But yeah," Tao said, nodding, "the school and the children are important to them."

And that _was_ it. "Just who _are_ they?" How could they protect them from the Union, and ask for nothing in return?

"We'll tell ya later," Tao said with a soft chuckle. "That's waaay into overwhelming territory. That," he said, gesturing to all the plates on the table, "and the food's getting cold, so let's eat!"

Tao and Takeo took a bit of everything from each of the plates and didn't wait for M-21 to take anything for himself before they started eating. Takeo poured them all water, himself first, M-21 next, then Tao. His hands didn't go anywhere near the rim and once he was done, both him and Tao sipped from their drinks before eating again.

They were doing it for him. They had to know he suspected they had spiked the food and they were showing everything was safe to eat.

He picked up a fork, passing over the chopsticks, and collected some of the food and ate some. He blinked. That was different from what he was used to. "It's good," he said, reaching for more.

"Heh, it's not as good as Boss' or Seira-yang's," Tao said, waving his chopsticks, "but at least it's edible."

M-21 paused. "Seira-yang? How many people live here?"

"Seven," Takeo said as Tao sketched something out in the air with his chopsticks. "The only one we haven't mentioned yet is Regis."

He was getting images of white hair and pale faces (a bladed weapon?). There had been those two kids in the picture frame… Them?

"They're all resting after last night's fight — well, Boss probably isn't, but that's Boss for ya. You'll probably meet them soon," Tao said. He shook his head. "I guess it's a bit late, heh, but you believe us?"

M-21 nodded slowly. "I don't know why I trusted the Union agent but..." He pursed his lips.

Takeo shook his head. "Frankenstein said the drug also had elements to make you susceptible to suggestion."

"Yup, so no blaming yourself, all right?" Tao jabbed his chopsticks in M-21's direction. "It's all the agent's fault."

…M-21 exhaled, dipping his head. "You really do know me," he murmured, hating that the words had slipped out in a moment of weakness, but he'd _just_ been about to start blaming himself like Tao had said.

"Mmhm," Tao said, putting something else in his mouth.

M-21 played with the food on his plate, eating some to give him something to do. "So now what?" Keep talking until he started remembering more?

"Dunno," Tao said, shrugging while looking at Takeo. "Vegetate in front of the TV when we're done?"

That wasn't what M-21 meant and from Tao and Takeo's side-glances at him, checking his reaction, they knew that too.

They _had_ said they were going to take it slow, and…maybe he should. He didn't know what kind of headache he would get if he tried to remember everything at once, and just. Fuck. The Union had taken everything away from him — _twice_ , now.

Treated him like shit and tried to keep him as miserable as possible.

M-21 nodded, seeing a small smile grow on Tao and Takeo's faces. "Yeah, all right."

The biggest fuck you he could give the Union right now was _enjoying_ the life they'd tried to take from him. 

* * *

Written for Madame aZure who asked for 'M21 is either mind controlled or drugged by the Union and forced to fight against Tao and Takeo? Also Tao and Takeo have to find a way to bring him back home (without hurting him too much) to Frankenstein so he can help M21 escape the Union's mind control.' Though the fight refused to be written, hah. D: Sorry about that.

So there was supposed to be more conflict and M-21 was supposed to be less trustful, but then he went, 'Fuck the Union — I'm going to try and be happy and trust these people' sooo. XD;

This is the difference between Forgotten and this fic, where I went into Forgotten without forward planning and this fic, where I planned everything out beforehand.


End file.
